


A háború szeretője

by Kcsr



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood, Chubby, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Glasses, Nazis, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Soldiers, Vaginal Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcsr/pseuds/Kcsr
Summary: Sziasztok!szeretem a Majort és szomorúan láttam hogy nagyonkevesen írnak róla tehát egy viszonylaghosszú LEMONt szántam neki.Jó szórakozást mindenkinek hozzá!!
Relationships: Major Montana Max/Reader
Kudos: 1





	A háború szeretője

Kellemes ismerős dallam. Egy gyönyörű óda, a halál ódája. Nem teljesen felfogható vagy hallható, talán ezt csak érezni lehet. Mindenesetre ő érezte. Az őrnagy soha nem volt igazán attraktív, de ezt ő is tudta jól. Mi pedig mindannyian tudtunk, hogy nem véletlenül van a posztján.  
Amikor először megláttam egyből éreztem azt a megmagyarázhatatlanul kellemetlen egyszerre megfélemlítő közérzetet, amit a közelsége gyakorolt rám. Azok a lágy mégis vibráló borostyán színű szemek és a rendkívül sejmesnek tetsző haj.. már akkor is meg akartam simítani. Vágyat éreztem arra, hogy legyőzzem őt, hogy megszerezzem, de nem lehet az enyém. Ő öröké a háború szeretője.  
Egyszer sem érinthettem meg nem mintha meg próbálhattam volna. Ma éjszaka azonban magához hívatott engem a saját szobájába. A szívemet izgalom töltötte el legbelül igazán reménykedtem vágyaim beteljesítésében. Belépve egy eszelős és széles azonban sokkal, lágyabb mosollyal találtam szembe magam. A masszív alkohol szaggal nem foglalkozva kihúztam magam egy határozott karlendítés erejéig.  
\- Jöjjön beljebb Fräulein!- hívott az ismerős, vékony ragacsos hang, ami már egyértelművé tette, hogy az őrnagy már nem igazán szomjas.  
\- M…Miben segíthetek?- a hangom kissé bizonytalan volt mivel nem tudtam mire számíthatok.  
A férfi fejét kicsit oldalra fordította mosolya jóval józanabbá vált.  
\- Ne féljen Fräulein, csak magányosnak érzem magam. Sóhajtott egyet csábos szemei szinte izzottak, ahogy ölelésre nyújtotta ki a karjait. a  
Senki /POV/  
Lépések határozatlanul közeledtek, míg a magas nő fejét lehajtva lassan hullott térdre a keresztbe tett lábú férfi előtt.  
\- Emelje a fejét kedves!- Hangzott a most már selymes hang majd a száraz kesztyűvel borított kéz lágy érintése segített ezt végrehajtani.  
\- Őr..nagy?- visszhangot az értelmetlenül az értelmetlenül az tágas szobában.  
A karok újra kitárulkoztak sebezhetetlenséget mégis felajánlkozást mutatva majd egy apró bólintás érkezett helyeslés gyanánt.  
A beosztott lassan remegve ült az enyhén részeg férfi ölébe fokozatosan növelve a súlyt.  
Kifejezetten kellemes puha ülőhelynek bizonyult. Az arcok láthatóan felhevültek, de határozottság nem változott. A fehér kesztyű az éles fogak harapásának segítségével a földre került, míg a csupasz párnázott kéz érintése bódító volt.  
A hasonlóan fehér egyenruha az apró szorítások következtében gyűrődött majd egy aranyos nyomás érezhető a széles vállon, amit egy bizonyos fej okozott  
\- Nem.. nézzen felém mein Liebchen!- A kérdésre azonnal hallgattak így a szemek újra találkozhattak. a kéz lassan a felcsúszott a hajjal borított fej tetejére és ennek segítségével csókba húzta csinos partnerét. Nem volt kivételesen erőszakos vagy túlzó éppen ellenkezőleg még nyelvet sem használt. „Furán körültekintő egy részeghez képest. Nem ilyennek képzeltem. Nagyon aranyos.”  
A nő lassan behelyezte nyelvét a férfi szájába, aki kicsit meglepődve remegett ezzel együtt picit megszorítva alkalmazottját majd a csók hirtelen kettészakadt. Ezúttal a felettes fordult el az arcát kicsit eltakarva. A lány csodálkozva tekintett vezetőjére, aki kicsit felé fordult, de arca még mindig zavaros és vörös volt a mosoly pedig nem volt széles egyszerűen csak kellemes.  
\- Sajnálom őrnagy! Nem.. Nem volt szándékomban elragadtatni magamat!  
A férfi erősen megragadta a nő fejét mosolyogva szétterült arcán.  
\- Nincs semmi probléma Honig…nyugodtan folytassa - mondta kicsit elpirulva, de határozottan,dominánsan. A finom női és kéz, amin bár van pár sebhely és érintése is érdesebb az átlagosnál elkezdte kibontani a tulajdonosa ruháját. Általában ez nem volt egy könnyű feladat, de ebben az esetben áldás volt a rutin. Amint az utolsó gomb is szétvállott szövet részétől a mell szabadulni kívánt az általános szorításából. A feszes, csinos lábak lassan kiléptek a magasítást biztosító csizmákból, de ez méretbeli különbségeken nem igazán változtatott.  
Az Őrnagy már tökéletesen nyitott lábbal ült a puha fotelben szeme ezúttal a felfedett testre összpontosult, majd lassan egy apró sóhajnak tűnő nyögéssel föltápászkodott és kihúzva magát udvariasan közel lépett, és engedélyt kérve nézett fel a nőre.  
Erre egy szótlan bólintás szolgált válaszként.  
Az őrnagy kezei puhák és lágyak voltak érintése pedig körültekintőnek hatottak félelmetes mosolya ellenére is. Teste egyre inkább üzente a helyváltoztatás szándékát majd ezt egyszerűen egy közeli dolgozó asztalra intve fejezte ki. Ezúttal a választ nem volt szükséges, cselekedetek egyszerűen helyettesítették ezt a gesztust. A nőies kezek a puha, kellemes testhez értek, amin még mindig egyenruha volt, de valószínű, hogy ez sajnálatosan, nagymértékben nem fog megváltozni. A térdre borulás ezúttal más értelmet nyert. Az öv hirtelenül meg volt szorítva, de könnyen orvosolható ez a probléma. Az illatok szinte hívogatóak voltak kissé, mint a vanília és a whisky keveréke.  
A kezek kellemes szórakozást kínáltak, amire őszintén beismerve ritkán nyílik alkalom.  
A mosoly tökéletes ívben szélesedett a pupillák összeszűkülnek, majd tágulnak.  
Itt a pillanat a dominancia pillanata.  
\- Ne fogja vissza magát Meine Liebste…- hallatszik a selymes hang, ami kellemes remegést okoz.  
Ahogy a nedves nyelv hozzáér a kijelölt helyére nem várt morgás visszhangzik a szobában, ami aranyos zavartságot tükröz. A tempó fokozatosan gyorsul, de ez úgy látszik nem elég, hiszen az erős markoló érzés tapasztalható a lány fején, ami mélyebb és feszesebb ritmust segíti. A kellemesen meleg vér, cseppekben lefolyó fémes íze a kar fájdalma helyében, ugyan de hallgatást nyújt.  
A száj belsejét kitöltő tag keményebben megrándulva jelzi a tevékenység végének eljövetelét,  
ami ragacsos folyadékot átadva teljesül be.  
\- Y…N!- szólott egy szinte ismeretlen vékony aranyos hang, ami eddig rejtett volt.  
Feltekintve kellemes esztétikus látvány fogadott. Akár egy elpirult boldog kisfiú, aki éppen most ette meg a régen várt desszertjét.  
Reader /POV/  
\- Igen Őrnagy?- feleltem a kérdésre kissé aranyosan, csábosan legalábbis annak szánva.  
\- Szabad?- a kérdéssel egyetemben egy felém mutató segítő kézre lettem figyelmes, amit, amikor megragadtam azonnal felrántott és az előbb még a támaszkodásra használt asztalra vágott hasammal lefele. Leérkezve Kemény volt főleg mellemnek, de furcsán tetszett. Meg próbáltam megfordulni hogy láthassam mi történik de ezt egyértelműen nem szándékozta megmutatni az őrnagy amit fejem asztalra visszanyomásával nyomatékosított. Az érintések sokkal határozottabbak és rászorulóbbak voltak, ez édessé tette az amúgy félelmetes szituációt.  
Felkészült Fräulein?  
\- Igen! - válaszoltam határozottan és vártam az Őrnagy „ajándékát”.  
A tempó egy egyenletes és kellemes volt nem olyan kemény, mint amire számítottam. Lassan ellazultam, ami egyre inkább fokozta a nyögéseim számlát.  
Minnél fülledtebb lett a helyzet annál gátlástalanabbá váltam, míg végül elszóltam magam.  
-M.. Max!  
A tevékenység abbamaradt a testem pedig remegni kezdett a nyomás alatt.  
\- Ritkán hallom ezt a megszólítást. Egy nedves levegőt hoz sóhaj érte a fülemet, amitől még jobban remegtem.  
\- De ez a maga kedves szájából azonban kifejezetten izgatónak találom.  
A lökések hirtelen elindultak és erőszakosabbá váltak. Akkor már teljesen tisztában voltam azzal, hogy nem az Őrnagy mérete, hanem technikája és dominanciája többet ér. Ezúttal határozott mozdulatokkal megfordított felém pedig aranyos látvány tárult. Érthetetlenül kívánatos test egésze. Bár jobb lett volna teljességében látni, de egy a vezér mindig vezér.  
\- Őrnagy? -/ darabos szavak hangzottak, mind édesek a férfi számára/.  
\- Mit szeretnél Fräulein?- karcos hangzású mondat mégis gyengéd hatást keltett.  
\- Akarom magát uram!  
A forró érzés gyönyörűsége egyértelművé tette, hogy a doki csodálatos munkát végzett.  
\- Fürödj le kedves, ne maradjon sokáig mocskos.  
Határozottan lendítettem karomat majd elindultam a fürdőszobám irányába.  
\- Nyugodtan használja az enyémet.  
Visszafordultam és meglepődve kérdeztem:  
\- Biztosan őrnagy?  
\- Én mocskoltalak be… megérdemled!  
Nem tettem teljesen egyértelművé hogy nem értek egyet csak bólintottam majd olyan gyorsan lefürödtem amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, és már visszaöltözve tértem vissza.  
Nagyon nyugodt és édes volt, ahogy aludt. Végigsimítottam selymes haját és bársonyos bőrét majd egy halk mondattal búcsúztam:  
-Köszönöm!


End file.
